24Play
by Nova.Gem
Summary: Tension seems to be lingering around the two Elric Brothers. Will Edward get his wish? Mind games are set to be played in order to get what he wants. WARNING: Elricest and Yaoi DISCONTINUED
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist.

This is a yaoi/elricest fanfic, this is just a warning, if you do not like either of the two then my best suggestion for you is to not read it. Flames will _**not**_ be tolerated at all, they will be disregarded and will be considered as major irrelevance.

If you do enjoy this fic, please, feel free to review.

* * *

24Play

_1_

It was about a year since Al lived with Ed in his apartment. So far, things have been going pretty well. No arguments and no major fights. Everything was calm between them, somehow…too calm.

It was in the middle of the summer, the temperature reached to about the high 90s. With the heat came the humidity. Somehow, the heat caused the electricity to shut off in some houses.

On most days, Alphonse could have sworn that Edward was looking at him in a way that he could not describe every time they walked into each other. He did not want to think that it was lust. Whatever it was, Al was sure to be careful and tread lightly around his brother.

Edward on the other hand had other plans for him, he would wait for the right time to make him his. Al's innocence and naïve nature can get the best of him sometimes, it did not matter, he was still very beautiful to him. There had been cases of disappointing times where he would almost get him but he could not because of some excuse that Alphonse would make up.

He would let him slide for now but eventually, he would get him.

---+--+---

The two brothers were just lounging around the house; the heat seemed to linger around everywhere no matter where they would go. They were both in their own beds, one next to the other with a small fan in the corner blowing what little air that it could give out.

Al contemplated on going into the showers to cool his body off some, not paying any mind to his sleeping and sweating brother next to him, he did.

The spraying water awakened Edward after a couple of minutes later. The bathroom door was open so he can see Al being soaked in the water mixed with the soap that slipped down his body. He viewed every detail that he can possibility gather through his eyes. The vision was enough to let him loose right then and there but he did not want to act out too soon.

He was already without clothes himself; it was too hot to wear any clothes right now. Soon he would create more heat around himself. He watched every passing minute that Al was showering; he could feel his shaft rising a bit getting stiffer.

'_Damn…' _he pushed his erection down with one of his hands but it was no use, every time his hand touched any part of his body he would get more aroused. Oh how he wished to be inside that steamy shower with him right now. He watched how Al would rub himself down with the soap as the water sprayed down onto him. Poor Al was being nonchalant about this whole thing, probably because he hasn't really seen his brother or even really paid any attention to him and what he was doing, he was just minding his own business. He brushed his bangs that was stuck to his forehead out of the way and sighed deeply.

Ed's eyes widened when he followed the water dripping down his fair colored skin looking appetizing as ever. He loved how his muscles flexed slightly underneath dews water that seemed to glint in the sunlight.

He gasped sharply when he felt the tip of his erection producing white fluid, he gripped it and more came out. In between his teeth, he let though a hiss as he could feel himself pumping out more as his hand slid up and down his shaft.

He sat up on his bed as he continues to inflict pleasure upon himself. Oh how he wished that Alphonse would be in here with him, he wanted to feel him underneath him writhing in ecstasy but he would have to wait. He knew that his moment would come; he just had to wait for the right time.

Meanwhile he was writhing in pleasure himself when his fingertips caressed his own arousal, it twitched ever so often. In an instant he felt a gush pooling around at the very end waiting to burst, he could not take it anymore. His eyes closed shut when he lay back onto the bed wanting to reach his peak. He could feel it coming. Being oblivious to everything around him, he created his own vision in his mind with him and his brother together with their bodies caressing, rubbing and stroking ready for climax, he can almost feel it.

Never stopping for one second, his hand gripped himself firmly. The beads of sweat started to roll down his face while his golden bangs were clinging to his forehead. Everything within his vision became fogged when he released himself shooting creamy substances out from his body. While so, his body started to warm up and his heart started to beat faster. His hips bucked up and down as one of his hands rubbed his toned abdomen and the other still rubbing his swollen cock. There was more that came out before some dripped onto his stomach and the bed saturating it with his juices. By the time that happened, Al was already out of the shower and standing over him, very confused and worried at the same time.

"Br-brother…?" his voice whispered hoping Ed would hear him. His golden eyes slowly opened to set themselves on his brother who had a towel wrapped around his lower body, his light brown hair was clinging to his body from the water, his whole body was still dripping wet.

Ed's shaft started to pulsate with heat he was about to emit.

Al's pupils shrank slightly when felt steel slowly wrapping around his waist, he soon realized that his brother was holding onto him in a way that almost made his own shaft rise a bit. Everything around the room started spin; it was like a quick rush that came into his head when he felt his brother's automail hand graze it, which caused Al to tremble greatly.

"What's wrong…?" Ed managed to rasp a whisper; the lust was clearly shown in his eyes when he looked up at him.

"S-stop…" Al stuttered violently, a warmth started to pool around his body in a liquefying sensation. Then his hips started to thrust forward when his older brother started to kiss around his lower stomach. The things that he was doing made him feel like he was about to melt into him right at that instant. It had to stop before something else happen and he was not sure that he wanted to be dealing with it right now.

"D-don't…" The blonde started to groan in need, "Stay…" then he huffed a few times before he stood up before his younger brother. Al could feel himself being pushed back into the wall.

"What are you--" was all he had the chance to say before he felt his brother's lips brushed against his, drawing him into a soft kiss.

"Don't you see…you are so beautiful to me…why are you trying to resist me…I want you now…" Ed's soft lips trembled against his; he was hoping that that would come true.

Al just shook his head softly, "I can't…," he whispered as his eyes lowered to the ground. Tints of pink started to show on his cheeks.

"Why…?" Ed placed another tender kiss on his lips; he started to kiss down his neck, which caused Al to quake in his skin.

"Because…it's just--" Al started to say but he could not find the right words at the moment then he decided to move away from Edward for the time being, only until he saw him cool down for a bit, then he would talk to him.

"I have to go…" Al began to say trying to walk out from his brother's embrace.

There was a hint of sadness and desperation in Ed's eyes "But…"

"I'm sorry…I have to go…" Al mumbled to him self while he was looking down onto the floor, avoiding looking into those golden eyes that he adored for so long. There was a pang of guilt that he felt for trying to get away from him so quickly, he wanted to stay with him but he could not.

As soon as Al tried to walk away, he felt the automail hand once again, holding his own hand.

"Why the rush…?" Ed asked him.

"I have to do something…but don't worry…I will be back…I promise…" Al assured him.

Ed's head lowered, his bangs hiding the disappointed look on his face slightly "Well…alright…" but then he grabbed Al's wrist again before pulling him into another kiss, this time it was more passionate. His tongue soon slipped into his mouth caressing his tongue lovingly. His flesh hand and his steel one ran up the sides of Al's flushing cheeks. Al soon felt something rising up within him that was like fire, it continued to grow when he was still being kissed. Now he knew he had to leave.

Al pulled himself back suddenly making everything halt in a sudden "I'll see you later."

That was the last thing he said before he grabbed his clothes and walked downstairs slowly, he could not help but to glance at Edward every now and again.

When everything was quiet, the vivacious blond started to walk into the showers himself, cleaning himself. The vision of Al from earlier could not escape from his head, all he can do was wait for his return like he said, then it was going to be on.

Soon his body started to stir out of pleasure. He set the mood for himself to be pleased once again.

* * *

This is it for now, I just want to see if anyone likes it. If anyone does, please let me know. Should I continue this? 


	2. 2

_A/N: I'm sorry that this update took so long. I'll try to make the next update alittle quicker. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

_**2**_

It had been hours since Alphonse been out. By the time he returned, Edward was already sleeping. The clock that set beside his bed revealed to be five minutes before midnight. The younger Elric did not want to wake his brother up so he slowly tread lightly onto his own bed. Now the ends of the two beds met with each other. He figured that Edward had shifted the furniture again, not that he cared about it anyway, he just wanted to get some sleep.

But before he could, he noticed his sleeping brother was sleeping naked underneath the ruffled covers. The bright moonlight from up above beamed its soft silver light showing natural illumination through the windows. Edward's face was shown to be peaceful underneath the natural glow of the moon. Al could not help but to smile.

"And just to think…he was so worked up earlier today…" he whispered to himself, he was still curious about what was really going on in Ed's mind today. He wondered why he's been acting so strange towards him lately.

He would shrug it off for now figuring it was just a phase that would blow over. Carefully, Al sat himself on the bed trying not to create any noises that might wake Ed up. Edward was sleeping on the side of his body, he can hear the faint creaks of the mattress springs when Al sat on the bed. He started to stir slightly. What Al did not realize was that his brother was awake.

Edward groaned as he sat up rubbing his eyes, he blinked "Mmm…Al?"

A slight smile played across Al's lips before he greeted him with a gentle "Hey…"

He sighed before laying on the bed closing his eyes, he was worn out.

"What were you doing?" Ed was curious, he sat up on the bed and crawled over to him slowly, he moved over his body. Al did not seem to mind, he did not see this as a sign at all.

"Well…I had to run some errands…"

"Oh…alright…." His automail casually traced down his brother's chest. He was being smooth with his. Soon, his lips curved into a small smirk. Now he took the opportunity to make his move. He would not hear the word, 'No.' this time, he would not allow it.

"What are you doing brother?" The younger Elric opened his eyes to see his brother's face come closer to his. Subconsciously, Al turned his head away to the side to avoid what he was about to do. This was starting to become really interesting to Edward, it almost seems as though this whole thing was a game. Now all he wanted to know who will win? Both of them will be winners. There's not a doubt in his mind that Al will enjoy this as much as he did. He could resist him for as long as he want, but he could not deny his true urges.

"Al…tell me something?" Ed asked as he straddled his brother.

Al was beginning to become nervous at his sudden actions, "W-what?"

Then Ed dipped his head to the side of Al's neck, "Why is it that whenever I get this close to you…" he placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck, earning a shiver from his baby brother. This was a sign to him, he seemed to like it. Did he want more?

"You try to ignore me? Hmm?" his voice was lowered in a sensuous whisper. Al did his best to not make it too obvious that he was intimidated now, he did not want to offend him.

"What are you talking about? I'm not ignoring you, I'm looking right at you, how is that ignoring you?"

If Ed had the chance, he would laugh at that sudden comment but that would embarrass Al and he did not want to do that. Instead he just gave him a subtle kiss on the lips, "Okay…fair enough…" His body was warm from that, he could not help but to smile. Al was too innocent and that's what he adored about him. That made it even more interesting in this situation.

"Come on…what's been bothering you? Tell me…" Ed laid on his side and soon both of them were laying in a position that they were facing each other. His flesh hand traveled underneath Al's blouse to caress his bare and soft skin.

'_So smooth…'_

Al gulped but answered him anyway, "Well to be honest…it's…the things you do…the way you would look at me, I have noticed this ever since we first moved in together."

Edward heard every word he said and for that, he appreciated his honesty. This was an ice breaker. Now they were going somewhere.

"Alright…and did that make you uncomfortable?" his cold steel automail hand ran down the flesh of Al's back and down his spine which caused him to shiver uncontrollably. Little tiny bumps started to rise above his skin when he did that.

"A-a-actually, y-y-yes…but at first…"

Those golden brilliant orbs that were his eyes slowly measured him up from top to bottom, he was lusting after him, no doubt. "Mmm…and I told you before…I want you…I need you…" he became hard as he said this, almost as if on cue.

"Badly…" he finished, purring. Slowly he pulled Al towards him and kissed every part of his neck that he could reach. His hands anxiously pulled Al's blouse upwards tugging it over his head. Little did he knew, Al was half way nude. Now to get his pants off. Edward was already naked of course. That came as no surprise to him, it shouldn't.

"Brother!" Al gasped in surprise when his lips were joined together with Ed's lips in a fiery and hungry kiss. One of their tongues swerved and caressed around the other. Both of them started to moan in such need. The air became so hot and thick that they had to pull apart.

"Now…do you see what I mean…?" Ed panted as he wiped the corner of his mouth, then Al's with his thumb.

"Yes…"

Then something caused Al to almost jump out of his skin. His eyes moved down to see Edward fidgeting with the buckle of his belt.

"No…don't…" Al tried to push Edward away but he soon found out that his strength overcame him.

Ed moved on top of Al once again and yanked his belt out in one tug. Then his teeth started to grit as he held a fierce look in his eyes. He was intent on having him, _**TONIGHT**_.

Tonight, he _shall_ have him.


	3. 3

I apologize for the delayed update. I'll try to make the next update a little bit quicker. This is a warning, this chapter contains explicit sex scenes, please do not read if you feel that you can't handle it.

* * *

_**3**_

"Please…" then a sharp gasp shook out of him. Al watched nervously as he watched Ed tug his pants off. He was only in his boxers. The air was becoming thick.

"Now…listen to me…" Edward pried his brother's legs apart before lingering his hands down the rim of his boxers. He could feel his shaft pulsing in his palm. That provoked a smirk from Ed; he could feel his own throbbing in anticipation.

"Just relax…" which was hard for him, every sweltering moment slowly drove him up the wall. In his mind, he wanted to ravish the opportunity to take Al right then and there. His exterior self just remained calm and collected. With intent eyes, he watched what Al's body was doing every time he touched him. So far, he was tensing, flinching, and wiggling just a tad.

"Relax…how can I relax? Your hands…they're all over me…" it made him feel odd in a way but at the same time, he enjoyed the teasing and the fondling, especially with that automail of his. Those metal fingers reached over and twirled those light brunette locks of his.

"Brother--OH!" the younger one jumped when he felt Ed's erection move on his stomach.

"Shh…just watch…" Ed's body shuddered when he started to move his other hand over his own cock.

Al's eyes widened when he saw clear fluid dripping out from the tip. Edward's hips jolted to the rhythm of his firm strokes. Panting can be heard throughout the entire room. His eyes clouded when he felt his lower abdomen building pressure that pooled around his nether region.

"What's the matter?" Al sat up, watching curiously. White fluid gushed onto his stomach creating a warm trail whenever a drop slid off of his fair skin. His arousal rose against the material of his underwear while watching.

"Mmm…" Ed giggled too much of his embarrassment. Those compacted muscles that were underneath his flawless skin rippled slightly when he saw Alphonse making a sad attempt to squirm away from him. Very pleased at his work.

"Come here Al…and let me touch you, just for this once…I promise…you'll like it…"

Al shook his head, moving his hips up and down roughly to move his brother off of him. Ed sat on him harder, almost pressing his body into the mattress.

"STOP!"

Then a drafty feeling came between Al's legs, his boxers were off. It happened in a blink of an eye.

_'What happened?'_

His eyes saw his own underwear being twirled casually around the fingers of a mischievous Edward Elric who was sitting on him.

"That's right…" he said amusingly.

Al's penis lay flaccid against his stomach. It seemed to have a life of its own when Ed's hands started to slide on it.

"Go ahead, try to get away…" he inched his face closer to his. It felt like a icy wave washed through him. His breaths brushed lightly against his skin forcing his nipples to stand erect like his loins.

Al had to escape this titillating torture as fast as he can. As long as he was in that same room as Edward, nothing was safe.

The door. If only he can reach for that door. Now to find a valid excuse which he had none. He had to think very quickly, also, he had to be swift. Then an idea came to his mind and that was to stall him out for a while. He figured that if he kept putting it off for a good while, Ed would become bored and forget about his urges. Distraction was his only hope.

"Um…brother…do you think it's getting a little hot, it's been humid all day and I would like some air…" Al said softly while he looked towards the fan that stood on the dresser.

"Of course…it is getting a little stuffy in here. Let me…" Ed reached over and flicked on the switch to turn the fan on. It gave off decent amount of air, in a matter of minutes, there was a breeze.

"Thank you…it feels much better…" Al felt the fan blow directly on him now. After a couple of seconds, he was chilly. He couldn't help but to shiver.

Ed watched him carefully "Too cold, I assume…"

"Y-yeah…alittle bit…"

"Come here…" Ed cooed. He reached his arms out to him for an embrace. Al was reluctant at first but came towards him. Both of their bodies were warm when their skin came in contact.

"Here…" Ed then switched the fan level to _'low' _with one swift movement. It was easy to get tense after that. This made the situation a little awkward.

Al held this taut look on his face. His lips were pursed closed as his eyes were darting everywhere around the room. One of his hands was consciously covering his area.

"Mmm-mm" Alphonse shook his head to resist his kiss. Ed pinned his arms to his sides, "Would you relax." He looked into his golden eyes, he seemed quite possessive.

"Please…" the younger one begged piteously when he felt something wet slipped over his erect cock. He looked through his hazed vision to see Ed's mouth around him. On the very tip of his tongue his tastes buds sense the bitter salty substance of pre-cum that oozed from him. In a way, this particular taste left him craving for more.

"Is that all you got Al, come on, give me more…" Ed teased him arrogantly. This was better than a child receiving a brand new toy on Christmas. Someone was feeling really greedy tonight.

Al felt that his penis was about to explode, he could feel everything within his lower region. Ed proceeded to suck harder, making his head bob up and down. His ego was fulfilled when he could hear his baby brother panting and moaning every time.

"Oh…Oh…OH!!!" his hips jolted up when he came…_really_ hard. His milky essence gushed directly out of him and into Edwards's mouth.

"Mmm…" the blonde moaned when he had the opportunity to taste more of him. The brunette haired one shivered, his shaft felt deflated after all of that. "Brother…" he groaned.

"Were you holding out on me?" some of the cum dripped from Ed's lips. Al was too flustered to answer now, he could not believe what just happened to him, and his hips still thrusts upwards reflexively from the outlandish images that he was concocting in his mind. He could not get enough now.

The next word that Alphonse his through is teeth were "Shit…" He wanted to come again, and again, and again. He wanted the blissful running through his body back. He could not remember the last time he felt this good. His hands gripped the back of Ed's head and forced him down near his groin. The blood rushed back to his shaft in no time.

Edward was taken aback by his brother's sudden actions.

"My, my, my, is this the same Al who was trying to run away a few minutes ago? He's gotta have it now." he chuckled at his yearning brother.

"PLEASE, MAKE ME COME AGAIN!!!!" Al gasped. If that did not happen soon, he would finish the job himself. His impatience had gotten the best of him when he took his own hand and pumped his erection furiously. A yelp escapes from his lips when he felt his wrist being pulled away from his body.

"W-WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" he was sexually frantic.

"Wait…I got something better. Roll on your stomach." Ed told him. Al complied. Ed's hands traveled down his back all the way down to his rear making Al shiver.

"Nice…now…raise your hips in the air…like this…" Ed maneuvered him in a position so that he can be on all fours. The next thing he did almost made Al jump out of his skin. The blond lubed up his fingers with some kind of oil, the liquid felt warm when it came in contact with the skin.

"AH!!!" The tight ring of his anal muscles was stretched when his fingers slipped through. Al exclaimed when he felt his insides being probed by his invading digits. He clenched when he went in further. It left a stinging sensation when he slid in an out.

The Elder Elric thought it was about time, "Have you wanted this?" his voice was husky. He was right behind him.

"Oh yes…please…I want you in me…come on…" Al backed up so he can feel his cock rub up against his tight virgin ass. The tone of his voice was apparent, he wanted to be fucked.

"Of course…" Ed held his slim hips and slowly guided his length into him. The feeling was too much for him to handle while Al squeaked and groaned. His rectum felt like it was being torn apart; tiny drops blood saturated the sheets and their thighs. The whole thing was painful as Al shook, "Brother…" he whimpered. Edward saw the whole thing and slowed himself down, afraid that he was really hurting him.

"Alphonse? Are you okay?" he stood still until Al gave a signal of satisfaction. The pain dulled into a low hum of pleasure. All of his fears had subsided for the time being.

"Keep going…" his face contorted into bliss.

"Are you sure?" Edward speculated his expression carefully before slowly stroking him. Alphonse has had enough.

"DAMMIT, JUST FUCK ME!" he demanded. His dick started to drip before he held it roughly. Edward did not expect him to use such harsh language like that. Without wasting another second he continued to oblige him.

"OH! YES, HARDER!!!" Al was on the verge of letting go again.

"Baby brother…" Edward panted as he reached around and pumped his stiff vessel. Al had never looked so beautiful, he was in the heat of the moment, writhing and begging. The memory of this will never fade anytime soon. His hips motioned back and forth hard continuously giving his ass a hard pounding.

Alphonse let out a sharp gasp whenever he felt his thrusts.

It was time for Ed to slow it down because he felt himself let loose inside of him.

"Oh…" he weakly exclaimed. Cum slowly leaked out from Al, he could feel him burst inside him.

"BROTHER!!!" Al pushed himself backwards against Edward harder to feel him again before he came himself. This was the second time and it felt better than the first. Two times in one night. The tables have sure turned. The sticky substance emerged from him in a hard squirt. Edward continued to release making a groan while doing that.

"Oh yesssss…" he purred before kissing his brothers back. Alphonse bucked his hips upwards moaning. His hair was loose and mussed. The sweat dripped off of their bodies as they basked in the ambiance of their sexual encounters. While Edward took out his dripping cock out of him, he pushed Al down so that he was laying flat on his stomach. This was an experience that they would never forget. If they could, they would do it again.

Ed thought it was the time to tease him, "Baby brother…" he laughed softly. At first, he could not understand what Al said but he raised his head up from the pillow to speak out, "That felt so good…"

"I know…" Edward gave him a gentle kiss on the lips which caused Al to blush coyly. Exhaustion over took their bodies. They held each other in a warm embrace before they drifted off to sleep.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_There's a couple more chapters, I'll try to think up of some new and fresh ideas. If you really want me to continue this, please let me know._


	4. NOTE

This is kind of tough for me to say but I have decided to discontinue all of my fanfics. Throughout the course of these past months, I've sort of lost my passion to write. As of matter of fact, I've just stopped writing stories altogether. It feels like I've lost my spark.

I've really appreciate all of the kind words that you readers have for my stories. They are really inspiring.

There are other reasons I stopped writing as well, mostly it has to do with personal things and such.

I'll probably start writing again someday, probably sooner than later. But at this time, it feels like I have to move on to other things and leave writing behind, for now.

If anyone would like to still have contact with me, my email and homepage is listed on my profile.

Thank you all of my lovely readers.

Peace and take care.


End file.
